A talk with the terrible Touya
by musicalitycrushed
Summary: Sequel to Sakura and Syaoran’s first kiss. The night after their first kiss, Sakura wakes up in a cloud nine state. Touya notices this and goes to Kero for answers. And Tomoyo doesn’t seem to help. Uh- oh, Syaoran’s in big trouble. R&R! 3 shot!
1. A very cheerful Sakura

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss. The night after their first kiss, Sakura wakes up in a cloud nine state. Touya notices this and goes to Kero for answers. And Tomoyo doesn't seem to help. Uh- oh, Syaoran's in big trouble. R&R! 3 shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does!**

**Note: Unlike the first one, this is original. This is my own story and my own plot. Enjoy! And I hope you read Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss before this one!  
**

**A talk with the terrible Touya**

**By: rondallagurl**

-Somewhere in Sakura's dreams-

'_So this is what a kiss is like…It's my first kiss…with the person I love the most…I'm glad I was able to share it with my one and only love..Syaoran Li..'_

_After 5 full minutes of the passionate kiss, the two love birds separated for breath. Both panting like they had run a whole mile without resting. When Syaoran regained his breath, he smiled and pulled Sakura into a tight embrace._

"_That was the best kiss ever Sakura!" He whispered into her ear._

"_I know Syaoran, this is our very FIRST kiss!" Sakura whispered back still regaining her breath._

"_That dress fits you very well cherry blossom! I wonder how Daidouji made it like that!" He complimented while she blushed._

"_She measures me every week Syao. You know how obsessed she is with dressing me up right?"_

"_Of course I do! Now let's eat before the food gets really cold." _

"_Oh right!"_

_-At the table-_

_Syaoran led and helped Sakura to her seat before going to his own. The table was full of Sakura's favorite dishes. _

"_Oh Syaoran, these are all my favorite food! How did you make them all in one short day?" She asked as she picked up her fork to get a piece of roasted chicken. (__**a/n: sorry, I don't know her favorite food! Hehe!) **_

"_Daidouji helped me Sakura. She actually made most of the dishes!" Syaoran said before getting his own piece of roasted chicken._

_They happily ate the food that was prepared in front of them. Sometimes they would feed each other or entwine their arms while eating. When they were finished Syaoran led Sakura near the fountains where they could talk romantically._

"_Do you like my surprise Sakura?" Syaoran asked sitting on the bench behind him. He held Sakura's hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed._

"_Yes Syaoran, I really do! Thank you so much!" _

_Syaoran chuckled. "I LOVE YOU Ying Fa! I promise I will never leave you again." He kissed her forehead._

_Sakura loved the names she was being called by Syaoran. "I LOVE YOU too Syao!" She decided to call him by his nickname again._

_Syaoran didn't mind pulling Sakura to his lap and kiss her passionately again. The encircled his arms around her waist pulling her closer while Sakura encircle her arms around his neck._

_Niether of them minded about the time that was passing by quickly. All they thought was bbeing in each other's arms._

…_Ring….ring….ring….ring….ring….ring….ring…_

-Outside Sakura's dreams-

…Ring..ring..

"Alright, alright, I'm awake!" Sakura murmured while pressing the alarm clocks off button.She swung her legs to the side of her bed and started stretching.

She happily stood up remembering the moments from last night. She was still in cloud nine. She looked at herself in the mirror and touched her swollen lips. '_I wonder what happened to the plates and utensils we left last night at the Penguin Park." _She thought. She shrugged the feeling off and went to take shower. She then wore dark jeans, a green blouse and green ballet flats to go with it. When she was ready, she went to the kitchen.

-At the kitchen-

"Good morning onii-chan, Otou-san." She greeted Touya and Fujitaka cheerfully.

"Good morning Sakura." The both replied in unison. Sakura then took hold of the picture of her mother and greeted her good morning as well.

Touya noticed the extra- cheerfulness Sakura was today but decided to ask Kero instead. He also decided not to call her kaijuu as well because he didn't want to ruin her mood. He then sat across her and waited for Fujitaka to serve the food.

"Wow! All pancakes, bacon and orange juice, what's the occasion today otou-san?" Sakura asked her father before eating her food.

"Oh nothing Sakura, I just thought I'd make my family a really nice breakfast today!" Fujitaka answered before seating down.

The small family ate their breakfast happily and all three left in different directions.

--

**Ring a ding ding. I decided to make a sequel to Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss because I couldn't leave at peace. Hehe. **

**This will be a three shot and I just want some reviews before posting the second chapter. Thanks for reading my friends, I hope you enjoyed!**

**In the next chapter:**

**Touya makes an appointment with Kero. Wwll, not an appointment but yeah I hope you get it!**

**Bye bye!**

**Rondallagurl….**


	2. Kero and Touya

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss. The night after their first kiss, Sakura wakes up in a cloud nine state. Touya notices this and goes to Kero for answers. And Tomoyo doesn't seem to help. Uh- oh, Syaoran's in big trouble. R&R! 3 shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does!**

**Note: Unlike the first one, this is original. This is my own story and my own plot. Enjoy!**

**A talk with the terrible Touya**

**By: rondallagurl**

**Special thanks to ****Jan200**** for reviewing and the others for reading...**

**--**

**-Seijo Highschool-**

Sakura was walking to school smiling and dancing happily. She greeted every person she saw good morning and waved to every kid that looked at her. As she neared the school, she saw Tomoyo waiting for her at the school gates.

"Good morning Sakura- chan!" Tomoyo greeted Sakura when she caught sight of her.

"Good morning Tomoyo- chan!" Sakura replied happily with her eyes closed.

"I see you had a great time last night? Ohohoho, it's a good thing I caught those lovely scenes in tape." Tomoyo giggled with starry eyes and her right palm on her cheek.

"Hoe, you were there? How embarrassing Tomoyo!"

"Oh yes Sakura- chan, I wouldn't miss the famous date of Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo put her arm around Sakura's shoulders and showed her the video.

-In the video-

"_Do you like my surprise Sakura?" Syaoran asked sitting on the bench behind him. He held Sakura's hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed._

"_Yes Syaoran, I really do! Thank you so much!" _

_Syaoran chuckled. "I LOVE YOU Ying Fa! I promise I will never leave you again." He kissed her forehead._

_Sakura loved the names she was being called by Syaoran. "I LOVE YOU too Syao!" She decided to call him by his nickname again._

_Syaoran didn't mind pulling Sakura to his lap and kiss her passionately again. He encircled his arms around her waist pulling her closer while Sakura encircled her arms around his neck._

_Neither of them minded about the time that was passing by quickly. All they thought was being in each other's arms._

-End of video-

"Hoe? Tomoyo- chan." Sakura whined feeling her cheeks grow warm. She suddenly thought of Syaoran and wondered where he was.

"I wonder where Syaoran is Tomoyo- chan? I'm worried, maybe he got sick from the cold last night or.."

"Don't worry Sakura, he's just late!" Tomoyo cut her off but she was worried herself.

Then the bell rang signaling the students that it was 8:00 a.m. and time for first period to start.

--

-Touya-

Touya watched Sakura leave and checked if the distance was clear for him to go back to the house. He silently walked into the house and went to the kitchen to get some sweets for the stuffed animal. He couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard Kero shouting for his victory in a game he was playing.

He went up the stairs and immediately swung the door open in Sakura's room.

"What the -…." A surprised Kero screamed but was cut off by Touya.

"Shut up you yellow freak toy, listen to me and answer my questions!" Touya said in a demanding voice.

"What makes you think I'll do that _'onni- chan'_?" He said emphasizing the word 'onni- chan'.

"Don't me onni- chan!" Touya answered through gritted teeth getting impatient. "Anyway, I noticed Sakura being extra- cheerful today and I know it has something to do with last night. I also do know that you were there. So tell me what happened."

"No way am I telling you what happened last nig-…" Kero stopped talking when he saw the load of sweets Touya held.

Kero was in heaven. The only thing he saw for the moment was the large bag of sweets. Then a romantic song started playing. 

_"Oh I'm in heaven when I see you_

_You make me smile..." _Kero was brought back to reality when Touya smacked his head.

"SakurawentoutonadatewithSyaoranandSyaorankissedher." Kero immediately said drooling over the sweets.

"What?"

"SakurawentoutonadatewithSyaoranandSyaorankissedher." He said again trying to grab the bag from Touya.

"I can't understand a word you said yellow freak toy." Touya said holding Kero's face.

"SakurawentoutonadatewithSyaoranandSyaorankissedher." Kero screamed but was whirled around and felt him being suffocated.

"Stop testing my patience toy or you won't be able to see your sweets again!" Touya growled at the stuff animal. Kero, being dramatic told him.

""Sakura went out on a date with Syaoran and Syaoran kissed her." Kero managed to say through the lack of breath but was released.

"WHAT?" Touya screamed, marched out of the place, and went directly to the Li residence leaving Kero and his beloved sweets.

"Yay, I love you!" Was all Kero would say enjoying his destiny.

--

**Dun dun dun.. Syaoran's gonna be dead..haha..Cheers..**

**Please review but do make your comments nice because I don't accept FLAMES..**

**No really, I'm desperate for your reviews..(get's down on my knees and begs)..**

**So do me that favor 'kay? Thanks for reading…**

**In the next chapter:**

**Touya talks to Syaoran..dun dun dun….(wahaha, I'm evil)..**

**Bye bye!**

**Rondallagurl…..**


	3. A happy ending?

**Summary: Sequel to Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss. The night after their first kiss, Sakura wakes up in a cloud nine state. Touya notices this and goes to Kero for answers. And Tomoyo doesn't seem to help. Uh- oh, Syaoran's in big trouble. R&R! 3 shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does!**

**Note: Unlike the first one, this is original. This is my own story and my own plot. Enjoy!**

**A talk with the terrible Touya**

**By: rondallagurl**

**Special thanks to redmermaidprincess, ****mitsuki1346****, ****AngelEmCuti****,**** Black-Sakura27 for reviewing. **

**--**

-Syaoran's Mansion-

"How was your date last night master Li?" Wei asked Syaoran who was getting ready for school.

"Wonderful Wei, Sakura was breathless last night. She really is perfect for me."

"I am glad to hear that." Wei smiled. Syaoran has changed a lot. From a thin boy to a tall and muscular young man, 90 of the female population in Seijo High School drools for him.

The stayed silent and then heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Wei said exiting Syaoran's room.

When Wei opened the door he saw Touya barge in without even greeting him. He went straight to Syaoran's room and kicked the door open.

"What the-?" Syaoran was stopped from saying anything else when Touya pressed his palm on his mouth.

"Hello there Gaki, I heard that you kissed my dear sister last night!" Touya growled at the younger man ready to beat him up.

"Well yes dear Touya, I did kiss your sister last night and it was magical." Syaoran replied with so much confidence that Touya punched him on the jaw.

Syaoran spit out the blood from his mouth and glared at Touya's own glaring eyes.

"I told you not to be intimate with her, and what did you do? You kissed her. Remember that contract you signed brat?"

"Yes!"

_Flashback_

_(When Syaoran was still in Hong Kong)_

_Ding Dong_

"_Coming!" A 13 year old Syaoran ran to the door putting on his shirt. He just came from the shower after the soccer practice._

"_Yes, good afternoon, may I help you?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow._

"_A package for you Mr. Li, please sign here before I go!" The delivery boy who was about a year younger than him said politely._

"_Uhh, sure!" Syaoran signed the paper and said goodbye to the boy. "Hmmm, I wonder who is it from?" Syaoran tore the side part of the flat package and was shocked to see that it was from Touya._

_He wanted to crumple the paper because of its content._

"_Gaki,_

_I know you are coming back to Japan soon. Sakura will be very happy to see you once again. I do know that you two have already confessed to each other but you have to sign a contract in order to be with her. Please read the questions before answering and I expect a nice penmanship. Thank you._

_--_

_**Name: **_

_**Birth date: , **_

_**Occupation: **_

_**Parent/ Guardians name: **_

_**Parent/ Guardians occupation: **_

_**If you plan to marry my sister in the future:**_

_**How many kids do you want? **_

_**Where do you plan to live? **_

_**Personal information:**_

_**What course will you take when you go to college? **_

_**Favorites:**_

_**Food:**_

_**Color:**_

_**Flower:**_

_**Subject:**_

_**Smell:**_

_**TV show:**_

_**Movie:**_

_**Music:**_

_**What are your hobbies and interests: **__** .**_

_**Now please sign here:**_

_**Name and Signature above name.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Touya Kinomoto**_

_--_

"_What kind of contract is this? (sigh) Oh well, better sign this than being without Sakura."_

_--_

_**Name: Xiaolang Li**_

_**Birth date: July 13, 1992. **_

_**Occupation: Student.**_

_**Parent/ Guardians name: Yelan Li.**_

_**Parent/ Guardians occupation: President of the Li company. **_

_**If you plan to marry my sister in the future:**_

_**How many kids do you want? None of your business dude.**_

_**Where do you plan to live? Why'd you want to know?**_

_**Personal information:**_

_**What course will you take when you go to college? Business.**_

_**Favorites:**_

_**Food: That's for me to know and you to find out.**_

_**Color: That's for me to know and you to find out.**_

_**Flower: That's for me to know and you to find out.**_

_**Subject: That's for me to know and you to find out.**_

_**Smell: That's for me to know and you to find out.**_

_**TV show: That's for me to know and you to find out.**_

_**Movie: That's for me to know and you to find out.**_

_**Music: That's for me to know and you to find out.**_

_**What are your hobbies and interests: That's for me to know and you to find out..**_

_**Now please sign here:**_

_**Syaoran Li **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Touya Kinomoto**_

_**--**_

_**Syaoran smiled a victorious smile and started imagining Touya's reaction.**_

_**End of flashback**_

**--**

"Good, at least you remembered." Touya let him go and dusted his hands as if he touched something 'disgusting'.

Syaoran wiped his mouth with his hand. "What kind of contract was that anyway?" Syaoran asked while standing.

"Something I came up with! Why?"

"It was darn funny answering it. Haha!" And in a matter of seconds, Syaoran was on the wall Touya suffocating him.

"What did you say? You know, without out, you wouldn't be with my sister now." Touya growled. Suddenly, Syaoran's front door opened revealing a very curious Sakura and a very happy Tomoyo.

"Oh Li- kun, I shall show you the video I filmed last night." Tomoyo screamed with extreme happiness. She has waited for hours to do this. Not noticing Touya and Syaoran in the corner, she connected the cam to the television and started playing the video.

In the video showed Syaoran and Sakura talking sweetly. This made Touya angrier. He pushed the now unconscious Syaoran more to the wall and was getting ready to beat him up. When his fist was about to collide on Syaoran's cheek, a hand stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing Touya?" A very angry Sakura said a black aura surrounding her. Her beautiful emerald eyes were now deep shade of green. Her hair was flying and she looked like a monster.

"Kaijuu, I-" A punch hit his face and dropped Syaoran due to the pain.

"Don't you kaijuu me nii- chan, cause I ain't one. What did you do to my precious Syaoran?" And to Touya's surprise Sakura started crying. She was now in her normal self sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to."

"But why?"

'Cause he has taken the most precious thing away from me!' Touya thought.

"I heard he kissed you last night and it made me angry."

"You should stop being over- protective of me Touya. I'm a big girl now and I'm almost sixteen. You should trust me and support me in my decisions." Sakura said calming down.

"I know I'm sorry. From now on, you're free Sakura."

"Thanks Touya."

The brother and sister embraced and waited for Syaoran to wake up. Tomoyo went out silently and congratulated herself for capturing the sibling scene.

--

2 hours later

"Urghhh, ouch my head it hurts!" Syaoran clutched his head trying to sooth the pain. When he was a bit okay, he notice brown her beside him. He turned to his side and saw Sakura sleeping.

"Oh goodness you woke up Syaoran." Touya said with no emotions.

Syaoran was shocked when he heard his name and not 'gaki'. He was about to ask something but Touya beat him to it.

"I will and always call you Syaoran from now on. I'm sorry for beating you up and I want to start all over again." Touya stretched out his hand to Syaoran.

Syaoran shook it looking dumbfounded and speechless.

"Don't worry; you are free with what you want to do with her. Just don't have **IT**." Touya chuckled at his own joke and started to walk to the door. When he reached the door and put his hand on the door knob he said: "I put all my trust on you Syaoran. Do not hurt her in any way or I'll personally kill you. With that he left.

A few minutes after Touya left Sakura woke up.

"OH good morning Syaoran!" Sakura greeted him with cheerfulness.

"Good morning cherry!" Syaoran replied happily.

Sakura looked around and searched for Touya. When she was about to ask where he is Syaoran answered her unspoken question.

"Don't worry Sakura, Touya won't bother us anymore. It was a bit shocking that he called me by my name and not 'gaki'. What has gotten into him?"

Sakura smiled. "When you were unconscious, Touya and I talked. He didn't mean to hurt you Syaoran, he was just being protective. But I spoke to him that he shouldn't be like that anymore. I told him to trust me and support me in my decisions."

"I'm glad Sakura!"

"I love you Syaoran!"

"I love you too Sakura!"

The two lovers kissed showing their now free relationship.

--

EPILOGUE

-Kinomoto residence-

"I'm sorry mom, I let her go!" A sad Touya spoke to the photo of his mother.

"It's alright Touya, at least you let her go to the right man." He heard a faint whisper and smiled, tears started rolling down his face.

THE END

--

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading "A talk with the terrible Touya" I really appreciate it! **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I actually rushed the chapter because it is already late here. 10: 34 pm.**

**The contract part was corny I know! But I had to add it to complete the ending. **

**Hehe! Now please do me a favor and review! Okay, REVIEW!!**

**Do be nice though, I do not accept mean and rude comments.**

**Once again, Thanks for reading!**

**Buh- bye!**

**Rondallagurl**


End file.
